The present invention relates to a high performance single control lever mixing cartridge.
As it is known, in the faucet field, mixing cartridges of a ceramic disc type for single lever controlled faucet assemblies are broadly diffused.
The above mixing cartridges have been progressively greatly improved both with respect to their reliable operation and their hydraulic and acoustic performance.
Another aspect of the technological development of the above articles is related to the reduction of their height and diameter size, from a starting conventional diameter of 47-50 mm, to a 40 mm diameter size, at present.
The same Applicant of this application has made, in 1988, a cartridge having a diameter of 35 mm and a performance equal to or greater than those of previous commercially available 40 mm diameter high performance cartridges.
In recent times, further improved mixing cartridges, of a 25 mm diameter, have been developed, which were at the start designed for some types of faucets for the USA market, for which the flow rate and noise characteristics were not of main importance.
In Europe, the above small cartridges have been also used on specifically designed hydraulic products, but with several limitations due to the low delivery flow rates and other problems related to their continuous reliable operation.
From the above mentioned 25 mm diameter small cartridges, further 28 and 30 mm diameter cartridges have been derived, allowing water to circulate both thereabout and therewithin, to provide a water outlet not only on the bottom of the faucet but also laterally for the overall height of the cartridge body.
However, these latter mixing cartridges, which are conceptually similar to the 25 mm diameter cartridges therefrom they have been derived, were affected by a comparatively low water delivery and flow rate controlling performance.